Secret & Sin
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Oh, Überraschung: Logan und Marie entdecken ihre zarten Gefühle für einander. Das Problem ist nur, dass noch jemand anders seine gierigen Händchen nicht von Logan lassen kann. Awww. FluffAlarm! Reviews sind gern gesehen :
1. 1

**Secret & Sin**

**1**

"DAS REICHT! SCHLUSS JETZT!" Marie sprang, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, vom Sofa, baute sich vor Bobby auf und drohte ihm mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Mach das noch ein, nur noch EIN VERDAMMTES MAL, und du bist tot!", schrie sie fuchtsteufelswild. Ihre Schultern bebten vor Wut, ihr Atem ging in heftigen kurzen Stößen. Eine einzelne schlohweiße Strähne ihres zum Zopf gebundenen Haars hing widerspenstig in ihr schweißbenetztes Gesicht, in dem jeder Muskel von Anspannung pulsierte.

Neben ihr ließ sich Logan seufzend auf das Sofa fallen und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, halb bestürzt, halb amüsiert. Er ließ ein leises Knurren hören, das viel zu eindeutig nach einem unterdrückten Lacher klang, und schlug sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, bevor Marie das leichte, verdächtige Zucken seiner Mundwinkel bemerkte. So aufbrausend hatte er Marie noch nie erlebt – sie schien innerlich kurz vor der Explosion zu stehen und das mehr, als ihrer im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen eher wenig imposanten Statur angemessen war.

Storm erhob sich vom Fußboden, nahm dem völlig verschüchterten Bobby das Gamepad aus der Hand und ließ dabei einen peinlich berührten Seufzer hören. Worüber regte das Mädchen sich eigentlich so auf?

Noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd, wütend keuchend, warf sie mit Blicken wie nadelspitze Pfeile um sich, bereit, jedem, der es wagte, sie anzusprechen, an die Gurgel zu springen.

Bobby erhob sich ungelenk vom Sofa, trat auf Marie zu und machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, doch das Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ ihn verstummen, bevor er den Mut aufbrachte. Herrje, konnte er denn etwas dafür, dass er Marie beim Tekken-Spielen ein ums andere Mal schlug? Mädchen konnten eben nicht so zocken wie Jungs. Hätte er eher gewusst, dass sie sich darüber so aufregen würde, hätte er ihr vielleicht doch lieber Britney's Dance Beat ans Herz gelegt.

Logan breite die Arme aus und lehnte sich bequem auf dem Sofa zurück. "Ma-", wollte er gerade sagen, da schoss sie blitzschnell zu ihm herum, fiel durch ihre ungestüme Bewegung halb auf ihn drauf und bohrte ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust.

"NEIN!", zischte sie. "NEIN nein nein nein! Ich weiß genau, was du sagen willst!" Sie sprang wieder auf, blickte sich zu den anderen um und drohte, auch sie mit ihrem bloßen Zeigefinger aufzuspießen. "Ich weiß genau, was ihr sagen wollt! Das könnt ihr euch sparen!"

Nun nahm Bobby all seinen Mut zusammen. Selbst dem sonst eher ruhigen Jungen wurde es langsam zu viel des Guten. Er deutete eine Handbewegung an, als wollte er der rasenden Furie auf die Schulter klopfen, unterließ es dann jedoch, als sich ihr funkelnder Blick in seinen bohrte. Über ihre Augen hatte sich dieser unergründlich dunkle Schleier gelegt, und die eigentlich in bester Logan-Manier pochende Schläfe war ebenfalls ein Indikator dafür, dass Marie nur noch Millisekunden davor stand, zur zerstörungswütigen Berserkerin zu werden.

Storm warf ergeben die Hände in die Luft, packte dann Bobby bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Gehen wir", zischte sie ihm verhalten zu, "das ist mir unheimlich."

Bobby nickte fromm und warf Marie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er Storm aus dem Zimmer folgte. Eine Sekunde lang empfand er beinahe Mitleid mit Logan, aber wenn einer dazu im Stande war, sich dieser rasenden Furie zu erwehren, dann Logan. Außerdem war er letzten Endes an den gelegentlichen Durchbrüchen ihres Temperaments nicht ganz unschuldig.

"Warum in Gottes Namen regst du dich eigentlich so auf?", fragte ein noch immer völlig perplexer Logan, kaum dass Bobby die Tür geschlossen hatte. Er ließ sich bäuchlings neben Marie auf das Bett sinken und stemmte das Gesicht in die Handflächen. "Himmel, Marie! Manchmal bist du wirklich wie ein Kind."

"Ich... wa-?" Marie riss die Augen auf. Ihr eben noch so wild entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck wich blankem Entsetzen – Logans Worte hatten sie wie Faustschläge getroffen. Ein _Kind_? War es das etwa, was Logan von ihr dachte?

Logan erkannte, wie tief diese unbedachte Äußerung sie getroffen hatte, und seine sanfte, tiefe Stimme nahm einen versöhnlicheren Unterton an. "Es ist doch nur ein Spiel, Marie." Ein wenig hilflos blickte er auf, in ihr noch immer leicht gerötetes Gesicht.

Er hatte ihr nicht weh tun wollen. Wenn Logan sich eins geschworen hatte, dann war es, Marie zu beschützen, komme was wolle. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass ihr jemand weh tat. Am wenigsten wollte er selbst ihr weh tun. Marie war sein Schützling, sein Augenstern, sie war... einst so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn gewesen. Doch das war längst nicht mehr so. Noch etwas anderes durchkreuzte sein Unterbewusstsein, die Schatten verbotener Gedanken, als er Marie so vor sich sah – die Schultern leicht hängend, ihre Augen, die ihn anzuflehen schienen. _Sag, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast. Sag, dass du nicht nur ein Kind in mir siehst._

Und das tat er gewiss nicht. Marie war längst kein Kind mehr. Sie war eine junge Frau geworden, sie war so voller ungebändigter Energie und ansteckender Lebensfreude. Obendrein musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie in den zwei Jahren, seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, immer hübscher geworden war. Ihre großen Augen, ihre sanften, vollen Lippen, ihr weiches Haar, das er viel zu oft wie beiläufig berührte...

Ihre Stimme riss ihn zu unerwartet aus seinen schwelgenden Gedanken.

"Ich... ich weiß, dass es nur ein Spiel ist." Marie wandte sich ab, nicht länger dazu in der Lage, Logans stechend fragendem Blick entgegen zu halten.

Sie stand auf und trottete mit zwei, drei mutlosen Schritten hinüber zum Fenster. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf die fallenden Schneeflocken, wie sie ihren ungestümen Reigen im beißenden Winterwind tanzten.

Das leise Knarren des Bettes, als Logan sich erhob, ließ ihr unwillkürlich einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Verbotene Gefühle, die sie schon viel zu lange mit sich herum trug, krochen unbarmherzig an die Oberfläche und ließen diesen nur Sekundenbruchteile andauernden Moment quälend lang erscheinen.

Logan schaltete die Playstation ab. "Ich hoffe, unsere gemütlichen Spieleabende gehören nach deinem kleinen Ausbruch nicht der Vergangenheit an", bemerkte er nonchalant.

Hätte Marie ihn angesehen, hätte sie dieses unwiderstehliche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht gesehen, das etwa so oft vor kam, wie John das Haus ohne Haargel verließ.

"Ich schätze", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, "ich bin einfach eine schlechte Verliererin."

Sie versuchte, sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sich seine Hand plötzlich auf ihrer Schulter fand. Marie wandte sich zu ihm um und sah in seine Augen, die in einem geheimnisvollen dunklen Grün leuchteten. Es faszinierte sie immer wieder aufs Neue, wie Logans Augenfarbe sich je nach seinem Gemütszustand von leuchtendem Dunkelgrün über sattes Braun bis hin zu tiefem Schwarz zu verändern schien. Dieses Dunkelgrün sah sie nur selten. Nur, wenn sie allein waren. Als würde er diesen Blick allein für sie reserviert haben.

"Und wenn schon." Er grinste verschmitzt auf sie herunter. "Vielleicht hast du dich auch einfach noch immer nicht von dem kleinen Zwischenfall erholt..."

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie und gab sich redlich Mühe, wütend zu klingen.

Logan lachte leise auf. "Ich rede davon, wie du nach unserem nächtlichen Zusammenstoß wochenlang wie ein weiblicher Adolf Hitler durch die Schule gerannt bist und deine Wutanfälle mehr gefürchtet waren als Xaviers Sexualkundestunden."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, nach über einem Jahr Pause geht es doch noch mal weiter... an dieser Stelle herzlichsten Dank für eure Reviews! Ich gelobe Besserung... bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird es nicht sooo lange dauern. :P

Kleine Erklärung noch: ich habe das in Anlehnung an den ersten X-Men Film geschrieben, als John-Boy noch einer der guten Jungs war ;)

-------------------

John fühlte sich, als stünde er inmitten einer engelsweißen Wolke, umhüllt von heißem, süß duftenden Wasserdampf wie gasförmige Zuckerwatte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken weit, weit fort treiben. Heißes Wasser überflutete ihn, spülte die Anspannung von seinem Körper. Er mochte stundenlang geduscht haben.

Ein leichtes Frösteln fuhr über seinen Körper, als er aus der Dusche stieg. Heißer Dampf umgab ihn, stieg von ihm auf an die Decke und verlor sich im Nichts. Vorsichtig trat er hinaus in die Mitte des Badezimmers und schlang sich ein knappes weißes Handtuch um die Hüften. Seine Hand hob sich und wischte mit einem leisen, quietschenden Geräusch über den beschlagenen Spiegel.

Nun, da er nach einem langen, harten Trainingstag zur Ruhe gekommen war, spürte er, wie unbarmherzig seine Muskeln schmerzten. Er würde eine Massage brauchen. Wohlig seufzte er leise, als er sich vorstellte, wie zwei große, weiche Hände seine schmerzenden Muskeln bearbeiteten, sanft über seinen Rücken glitten und zärtlich seinen Nacken massierten. John ertappte sich einmal mehr bei dem Gedanken an einen gewissen adamantiumgestählten, Testosteron versprühenden Mann. Es war einfach nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass sein Interesse an dem sanften Berserker mehr als freundschaftlicher Natur war. Und das irritierendste an dieser Sache war nicht, dass John sich zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen fühlte, sondern, dass es sich hierbei ausgerechnet um Logan handelte. Logan, der ungefähr so schwul war wie ein Kühlschrank.

Es verpasste ihm einen Stich, als er daran dachte, wie er Logan und Marie vor wenigen Stunden auf dem Schulflur begegnet war, die beiden so in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie ihn nicht einmal bemerkt hatten. Die beiden waren mehr als Lehrer und Schülerin, sie waren quasi beste Freunde. Logan war bei all seinen Schülern weitestgehend beliebt, und wenn nicht das, dann wenigstens respektiert oder ob seiner gelegentlichen Wutausbrüche zumindest gefürchtet.

Doch John wusste besser als alle sie, welch großes Herz in Logans Brust schlug. John wünschte ihm insgeheim nichts mehr, als dass Professor Xavier endlich Logan zu seinem Nachfolger ernannte und sich in den wohl verdienten Ruhestand zurück zog... statt dessen war Logan nichts weiter als ein Aushilfslehrer. Und so eine gute Seele wie er war, kam er wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass sein Potential noch längst nicht ausgeschöpft war. Stattdessen war er meilenweit davon entfernt, und er schien sich noch nicht einmal daran zu stören. Er tat seinen Job und er tat ihn verdammt gut, er war zufrieden mit seinem Leben und würde nie ein Problem damit haben, ein Schattendasein zu fristen. Dabei wünschte John ihm nichts mehr als dass er das bekam, was er verdiente... und das, musste er zerknirscht eingestehen, nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken.

Marie hingegen... Johns Mund formte sich zu einem schmalen Schlitz, als seine Gedanken zu Logans erklärter Lieblingsschülerin wanderten. Dieses nervtötende kleine Ding! Er musste zugeben, dass sie entgegen ihrer wenig imposanten Erscheinung unwahrscheinlich intelligent und den meisten anderen Schülern haushoch überlegen war. Aber nicht nur deshalb hatte Marie Johns Meinung nach ein klitzekleines Ego-Problem. Und wenn John eins hasste, dann waren es Lieblingsschülerinnen, die ihm den Platz streitig machten, den er für sich selbst beanspruchte.

-------------------

"Da ist ja unser kleiner Pyromane!" Bobby grinste, was von John nur mit einem müden Lächeln beantwortet wurde, während er sich seinen Stuhl zurecht rückte und am Tisch Platz nahm. Er hatte zwar keine besonders große Lust auf Konversation beim Abendessen, aber das war immer noch besser, als allein auf seinem Zimmer zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen.

John wusste, dass er ein Problem hatte. Und dieses Problem stellte nicht nur seine momentane Unzufriedenheit mit dem Unterricht, die vermeintliche Missachtung seiner wahren Talente dar – sein wirkliches Problem war seine vermeintliche Abnormität.

Und Storms freundliches Lächeln, das nur zu erahnen schien, wie es ihm gerade ging, was er fühlte. Manchmal glaubte John, seine beste Freundin könne ihm mit ihren Mandelaugen direkt auf den Grund seiner Seele schauen, und sie wüsste ganz genau, was in ihm vorging.

"Na, John? Heute so schweigsam?", fragte sie gespielt unschuldig und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Salat herum.

"Na, Storm? Wieder auf Diät?", entgegnete John mit ebenbürtig unschuldigem Ton und dem zuckersüßesten Lächeln, das er sich abquälen konnte.

Storm verzog das Gesicht, zog es aber vor, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, nicht so lange die anderen ihnen Gesellschaft leisteten. Wenn er Lust auf ein kleines Gewitter hatte, würde er das später schon noch bekommen, dieser kleine Mistkerl.

-------------------

"Chinesisch." Marie tippte bedeutungsvoll auf den Prospekt in ihrer Hand, vor Begeisterung leicht auf dem Bett auf und ab wippend. "Das klingt gut. Chinesisch, ja? Bitte Logan."

Logan legte den Kopf schief. "Ich gehe doch besser runter zu den anderen..."

"Hey, komm schon!" Marie drückte ihm das Menü in die Hand, mit einem Blick, der über jeglichen potentiellen Widerspruch erhaben war. "Chinesisch ist lecker! Du wirst es mögen! Hm?"

"Danke. Ich mag zwar Hunde, aber ich möchte sie nicht unbedingt auf meiner Speisekarte haben." Er kreuzte die Arme, als fröstelte er.

"Du bist wirklich unmöglich!"

"Vielleicht. Hör mal, wir müssen uns doch nichts bestellen... warum gehen wir nicht einfach runter zu den anderen und..." Logan zögerte, als er in Maries Augen einen Ausdruck entdeckte, als hätte er ihr gerade eine runtergehauen. "Stimmt was nicht?"

Marie legte wortlos das Menü beiseite und ging zur Tür. "Bitte, gehen wir runter. Na los, komm." Ihre Schultern sanken und ihr Blick verriet größte Unlust. Sie wirkte fast, als würde sie sich auf einen Todesmarsch begeben, bemerkte Logan, gefolgt von einem leichten Anflug von Kopfschmerzen. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht!

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob etwas nicht stimmt." Statt ihr zur Tür zu folgen, ließ er sich wieder zurück auf sein Bett fallen und verschränkte betont cool die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Ah, lass mich raten. Du wolltest lieber mit mir allein sein, stimmt's? Und mich mit einem guten Essen verführen?"

Untypischerweise für ihn musste er beim bloßen Gedanken daran grinsen. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen, obwohl er sich lieber auf die Lippen gebissen hätte für diesen völlig unangebrachten Kommentar.

Maries Gesicht hingegen begann, in allen erdenklichen Rottönen zu leuchten. "Bitte... was? Was redest du da? Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?", keuchte sie schwer, bevor das satte Rot in ihrem hübschen Gesicht einem ungesunden Kalkweiß wich.

"Marie..." Mehr flüsternd als sprechend, setzte Logan sich auf und sah sie prüfend an. "Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du stehst total neben dir... was hast du, verstehst du plötzlich keinen Spaß mehr?"

"Das fand ich gerade nicht besonders komisch", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

"Und warum nicht? Ich gebe zu, das war wirklich ein saudummer Spruch, aber seit wann darf ich dir keine saudummen Sprüche mehr reindrücken?"

Marie schnappte nach Luft, endgültig in rasende Rage verfallen. "Logan! Du hast doch wirklich... also... Himmelherrgott noch mal, du bist ja...!"

"Ich bin was?" Logans tiefe Stimme klang wie Samt. Marie hätte schwören können, dass in Logans Augen der blanke Schelm steckte, wenn sie es nur gewagt hätte, seinen fragenden Blick zu erwidern. Fieberhaft nach einer Antwort suchend, während ihr Herz vor Aufregung zerspringen wollte, schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. "Ach... vergiss es einfach."

"Okay." Logans Lächeln war nicht eine Sekunde gewichen. Doch nur er wusste, dass es ein gezwungenes Lächeln war – er würde nie eine Chance haben. Nicht bei jemandem, der so offensichtlich resistent gegen seine nicht gerade dezenten Annäherungsversuche war.

"Gehen wir runter. Ich habe Hunger." Mit diesen Worten und dem darauf folgenden lauten Krachen einer zugeschlagenen Zimmertür war Marie eindrucksvoll von der Bildfläche verschwunden, und Logan blieb völlig perplex allein in seinem Zimmer zurück.


End file.
